In a variable displacement swash plate compressor used as a compressor of, for example, a refrigeration circuit, the rotating motion of a swash plate is converted to reciprocating motion of pistons in such a manner that the stroke length of the pistons is variable, as disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2000-283025.
In the compressor disclosed in this publication, the swash plate is fixed to a journal by means of a nut fitted around the boss of the journal (swash-plate boss) and screwed on a thread groove cut in the swash-plate boss.